Toward Distance
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Terkadang, hanya terkadang, Inaho juga memikirkan keputusan yang telah dia buat. Asseylum berpikir bahwa menyelamatkan Slaine adalah bentuk pengampunan. Inaho terhenyak oleh implikasi kemungkinan bahwa Asseylum telah melakukan hal yang benar.


Kegelapan dalam penjara menumpulkan pesona Slaine Troyard, jika Inaho bisa mengatakan demikian. Rambutnya memanjang dan figurnya merapuh. Senyumnya tak lagi pernah nampak, hal yang sangat disayangkan Inaho, karena ia tidak pernah sempat untuk mengenal Slaine cukup lama demi melihat lekukan bibir yang, menurut Ratu Asseylum, serupa dengan milik malaikat.

 **(** Inaho menjumpai malaikat sekali dan si sosok berjubah sama sekali tak menunjukkan senyum. Asseylum berkeras bahwa itu dewa kematian dan bukan malaikat, tapi Inaho tidak memahami perbedaannya.

 _Mereka sama-sama mencabut nyawa._ _ **)**_

Ketika Slaine menemui kembali matahari, Inaho hampir yakin sosoknya akan memudar atau remuk seperti debu—seperti vampir dalam kisah-kisah yang sering diceritakan Nina. Ia merangsek maju, menyentuh lengannya, bermaksud memberikan dukungan, namun Slaine menepisnya dengan kekuatan yang membuat Inaho terkejut. "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri," suaranya diselimuti kebencian, dan masih berbayang keputusasaan.

Inaho memikirkan hari di mana Slaine seharusnya mati, dalam Markas Bulan, sendirian, melebur bersama seluruh ambisi yang membawanya naik ke puncak dan menjatuhkannya dari ketinggian. Kematian yang heroik. Para pendukung setianya atau terus mengingatnya—bukan sebagai diktator kejam yang media tekankan, tapi sebagai seorang pemimpin yang dicintai oleh bawahannya.

Terkadang, hanya terkadang, Inaho juga memikirkan keputusan yang telah dia buat. Asseylum berpikir bahwa menyelamatkan Slaine adalah bentuk pengampunan. Bahwa dia bertindak penuh belas kasih dengan memaafkan Slaine dan memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup. Tidak masuk akal. Kadang-kadang juga, Inaho ingin memutarbalikkan waktu. Ia ingin kembali ke medan perang dan terbang bersama Sleipnir, bermanuver untuk menghadapi Tharsis. Dia ingin membiarkan waktu berhenti di sana dan mengulang tiap adegan demi memuaskan adrenalin yang kian memuncak. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Slaine dari rantai kesengsaraan, dengan tidak membawanya menemui masa depan.

 **(** Sekarang, pertanyaan: _kenapa_ dia ingin menyelamatkan Slaine? **)**

Inaho mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk mengamati sosok Slaine; pucat dengan seragam yang lebih mirip pakaian rumah sakit daripada tahanan penjara. Warna yang disandangnya lembut, seperti langit di musim dingin. Tidak hangat, tidak kuat. Indah mungkin, tapi lebih menyerupai warna kematian—bahkan lebih daripada hitam, lebih dari putih.

Kemudian Slaine berbalik; matanya memantulkan laut dan langit musim panas, menunjukkan ketakjuban dalam senyuman yang tak begitu lebar namun mampu membuat Inaho terhenyak oleh implikasi kemungkinan bahwa Asseylum telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Bahwa mungkin Slaine masih bisa bersinar dengan jiwa yang menyimpan kehidupan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Toward Distance ::  
** ©shrinkingscore105

 **{ disclaimer:** © **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."  
_ **—Oscar Wilde**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inaho membawanya menjauhi laut, menembus hutan, menuju padang bunga liar di puncak bukit yang terasing dengan mobil yang dikemudikannya sendirian. Slaine duduk di sampingnya, kedua tangan masih terborgol, terus melihat keluar jendela dengan ekspresi merindu. Mungkin mengingat sebuah masa di mana perang menjadi hal terakhir yang harus ia pikirkan.

Di atas bukit berdiri sebuah rumah. Tampak terlalu primitif untuk ditinggali di zaman sekarang, ketika _aldnoah_ telah mengubah seluruh dunia, membentuk sebuah kota dari baja. Sebaliknya rumah itu berdinding kayu dengan pagar berupa barisan bambu yang ditancapkan ke tanah. Bahkan di masa ketika orang-orang Mars belum menunjukkan kehebatan teknologi mereka kepada Bumi, bangunan seperti itu sudah jarang terlihat. Asseylum akan sangat menyukainya, tapi Inaho tidak berminat untuk mengundang sang ratu ke sana. Tidak dengan Slaine sebagai penghuni satu-satunya.

Ia memarkir mobil di halaman rumah, beberapa meter dari lubang besar yang nantinya akan dijadikan kolam. Begitu mesin mati, Inaho turun. Slaine mengikuti beberapa detik setelahnya, menatap tak yakin pada bangunan di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" Ia bertanya, menengadah untuk melihat jendela loteng yang tertutup. Rumah itu baru dan didesain dengan model rumah Belanda. Berdiri sendirian di atas bukit yang dikepung padang bunga, dibentengi oleh hutan.

"Rumahmu," Inaho menjawab, melangkah menuju pintu depan. Ia merogoh saku untuk mencari kunci, membuka pintu, lalu menoleh untuk memanggil Slaine.

Sang tahanan tengah mematung. Mengejutkan betapa muda ia terlihat, dengan mata lebar dan rambut berwarna lembut. Namun mereka perlu ingat bahwa usia Slaine baru menginjak dua puluh tahun, hanya setahun di atas umur Inaho sendiri. Inaho perlu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutnya. Mungkin mengikatnya atau memotongnya sedikit. Tidak terlalu pendek. Gaya rambut kala mereka pertama kali bertemu lebih disarankan.

Inaho nyaris tersandung. Pikiran itu terdengar luar biasa salah.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan kembali ke mobil, menghampiri Slaine. Ia merogoh saku lagi, kali ini untuk mengambil kunci borgol. Dengan satu bunyi ' _klik_ ' pelan, Slaine mendapatkan satu bentuk kebebasan.

Mantan Count Saazbaum muda mengangkat sebelah alis, mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Pengasingan?" Ia menebak.

Inaho mengangguk. "Tidak ada penjaga ataupun pengunjung. Kau bisa mengambil rute melarikan diri melalui hutan, tapi dengan absenya bantuan GPS dan peralatan sejenis, tersesat menjadi sesuatu yang hampir pasti. Bahkan jika entah dengan cara kau bisa menemukan jalur keluar dari hutan, kami telah memasang sistem sensor di perbatasan yang akan mengirimkan sinyal jika kau terbukti berusaha meninggalkan area ini." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Makanan akan dikirim secara rutin sehari sekali. Bila kau menginginkan sesuatu secara spesifik, berikan permintaanmu secara lisan kepadaku."

Slaine menyipitkan mata. "Kau yang jadi kurir makanan."

"Aku kurirnya." Inaho membenarkan. "Markas Pusat setuju bahwa aku satu-satunya yang bisa mengantisipasi semua tindakanmu."

Slaine mendengus. "Kupikir pengasingan berarti aku bisa lepas darimu. Ternyata memang tidak bisa semudah itu."

Inaho tidak menyahut, diam-diam mempertimbangkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi bila ia sampai membocorkan alasan di balik pengasingan ini. Para petinggi UFE menginginkan Slaine mati, takut pada kharisma yang dimiliki sang panglima perang. Satu-satunya yang mencegah keinginan itu terlaksana hanya Inaho. Hanya dia yang bisa menjaga Slaine tetap hidup. Bahkan Asseylum tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Jika penduduk Bumi tahu bahwa Slaine masih hidup; bila para Ksatria Orbit yang memuja Slaine tahu bahwa pemimpin mereka baik-baik saja; tak ragu lagi, perang baru akan terwujud.

Di luar perkiraan, Asseylum mengambil keputusan egois dengan lebih mementingkan cita-cita perdamaiannya daripada keadilan bagi Slaine. Tapi keegoisannya disamarkan dengan sikap penuh pengorbanan. Dia egois dengan cara tidak membiarkan keegoisannya terlihat.

Inaho baru menyadari itu setahun setelah Slaine dipenjara. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya tentang hal itu. Dia memutuskan ketidakpedulian lebih sesuai sebagai penggambaran.

Slaine masuk lebih dulu ke rumah. Langkahnya lambat, masih penuh keraguan. Inaho menutup pintu di belakang mereka, mengikuti tanpa kata. Ruangan pertama yang mereka temui adalah ruang tamu. Slaine memperdengarkan dengusan mencemooh sembari mengamati barisan kursi yang melingkari sebuah meja. Inaho bisa memahami pikirannya. Tidak ada pengunjung. Dan meski Inaho datang setiap hari, dia tidak akan menempatkan diri di ruang tamu. Mereka tidak memerlukan formalitas.

Ruangan kedua adalah sebuah perpustakaan, penuh dengan rak-rak berisi buku. Sangat primitif. Namun mata Slaine berubah beberapa derajat lebih cerah. Ia menelusurkan jemari mengikuti barisan buku, mengenali beberapa judul, dan tersenyum penuh nostalgia. Inaho melirik sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Ada sesuatu yang terlalu personal dalam senyum yang digurat oleh Slaine.

Dari perpustakaan, mereka menemukan dapur, yang merupakan satu-satunya bagian modern dari rumah itu, menggunakan sumber daya _aldnoah_. Slaine mengerutkan kening seolah itu merusak kesan pertamanya terhadap rumah itu. Ia beralih dengan cepat dan membuka pintu yang mengarah ke lantai dua. Ada beberapa ruangan di sepanjang koridor, tapi hanya satu yang terlihat lebih baru dari yang lain. Slaine masuk, dan disambut oleh sebuah kamar tidur.

Inaho mematung di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba merasa bimbang. Slaine cukup posesif dengan barang-barang yang menjadi miliknya. Tiap kali Inaho berkunjung ke ruang tahanannya, Slaine selalu memperingatkan agar ia tak menyentuh tempat tidurnya.

Kamar tidur itu cukup luas dan pemandangan di luar jendela langsung membuat Slaine jatuh hati. Ia berdiri di depan jendela, melihat ke arah hamparan padang bunga. Inaho ingat satu bunga yang terus-menerus Asseylum ceritakan. Bunga favorit Slaine. Bunga yang melambangkan keajaiban—dan kemustahilan.

Slaine menghela napas. "Cantik," ia mendesah, masih terpaku pada lautan warna di luar jendela.

"Kau menyukainya?" Inaho bertanya.

Menoleh ke belakang, Slaine tersenyum mengejek. "Lebih baik daripada penjara yang kutempati selama dua tahun. Lebih baik dari Vers yang kutinggali selama lima tahun."

Inaho ingat Mars dan Bulan, dan kekosongan yang mereka genggam. Tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan Bumi.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini seumur hidup," Inaho mengingatkan. "Kau mungkin akan segera bosan pada pemandangan di sini."

Slaine menatapnya. "Tidak akan pernah," ia berkeras.

"Kau yakin? Sendirian—"

"Sendirian tidak terlalu buruk." Slaine menegaskan. "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada apa yang terjadi di belahan lain Bumi. Memiliki sebuah tempat untuk dirimu sendiri… sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti itu."

Inaho tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kau bisa memilikinya sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rutinitas mulai terbentuk di hari-hari setelahnya. Inaho akan datang tiap pagi pukul delapan, membawakan sarapan dan bahan-bahan untuk menu makan siang dan makan malam. Ia hanya bisa memasak telur, jadi Slaine menyuruhnya membawa buku resep di hari berikutnya. Dapur tidak meledak dan masakan Slaine bisa dimakan, maka Inaho tinggal untuk makan siang, meskipun sepanjang pagi tidak melakukan apapun selain mengamati Slaine memasak di dapur dan membersihkan rumah.

Di siang hari, Slaine akan mengurung diri di perpustakaan, melotot tiap kali Inaho masuk tapi tak mengatakan apapun untuk mengusir. Inaho mencoba membaca buku, tapi setiap saat, perhatiannya akan teralih. Sebaliknya, Slaine sama sekali tidak terusik.

Jam empat sore, Slaine akan berjalan-jalan di padang bunga. Inaho melakukan hal yang sama, menemaninya hingga ke batas hutan. Di titik itu, Slaine akan berbalik, kembali ke rumah tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Inaho yang naik ke mobilnya dan menghilang di antara barisan rapat pepohonan.

Inaho tidak tahu apa yang Slaine dilakukan di malam hari. Ia menahan diri untuk bertanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur.

Namun satu hari di musim gugur, Inaho terpaksa menginap. Langit berawan hari itu, abu-abu dan terlihat sedih. Padang bunga yang menjalari bukit telah kehilangan warna cerahnya, tinggal nuansa pucat dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang sedang sekarat. Inaho hendak memarkir mobilnya di kaki bukit seperti biasa, tapi berubah pikiran dan justru membawanya naik ke halaman rumah. Alih-alih berada di dalam seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan tiap pagi, Slaine justru berdiri di teras rumah, menengadah ke arah langit.

Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat Inaho turun dari mobil.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," ujarnya. "Masih ada persediaan makanan untuk dua hari."

Slaine sedang mengenakan salah satu baju yang Inaho belikan untuknya. Ukuran tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh, walau Slaine lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Inaho mengenakan seragamnya, meski tiba-tiba ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri mengapa. Dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Adalah sebuah kewajiban bagiku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu setiap hari," Inaho menyatakan sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Slaine mendengus, "Dasar membosankan," dan berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah.

Inaho mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia tidak tahu apakah Slaine menunjukkan kebenciannya dengan bersikap dingin atau bahwa sesungguhnya Slaine tidaklah sehangat yang Ratu Asseylum kerap katakan. Inaho mengangkat bahu. Mengungkapkan sarkasme lebih baik daripada diam membeku. Butuh waktu lama bagi Inaho untuk membuat Slaine bicara lebih dari beberapa patah kata, dan butuh waktu lebih lama sebelum akhirnya Slaine berhenti membicarakan Asseylum.

Ruang tamu adalah satu-satunya bagian rumah yang tidak pernah Slaine rawat. Debu menumpuk dan satu-satunya jejak kaki di lantai mengarah dari pintu perpustakaan ke pintu depan. Rasanya seolah-olah Slaine tidak mengharapkan kunjungan.

Seperti biasa, mereka langsung menuju dapur. Inaho meletakkan keranjang makanan di atas meja dan duduk. Slaine mengambil peralatan makan lalu mengambil tempat di seberang Inaho. Mereka tidak berbicara sampai Slaine bangkit untuk mencuci piring dan Inaho mulai membersihkan meja.

"Buku apa yang akan kaubaca hari ini?" Inaho memulai percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Les Miserables," Slaine menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Inaho meletakkan lap di atas meja, menatapnya. "Lagi? Jika ingatanku benar, kau sudah menyelesaikan seri novel itu dua kali."

Slaine hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyukainya."

Menyukai sebuah novel yang menonjolkan ketidakadilan—Inaho tidak terkejut. Perang merubah banyak hal, tapi topik satu itu terus-menerus diungkit, meski tak kunjung menemukan solusi, dan mungkin tak akan pernah mampu. Manusia tidak pernah adil—keadilan di dunia fana hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Suara keran air mengisi keheningan. Kebisuan bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka. Selesai mencuci piring, Slaine berbalik dan bersandar pada wastafel, mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Inaho.

Dia tidak beranjak dari sana.

Inaho menyadari bahwa beberapa minggu telah membuat Slaine tampak berbeda. Ia merawat rambutnya dengan telaten, secara rutin meminta— _memerintahkan_ —Inaho untuk membawakannya shampo. Ia bahkan menyebutkan merek dan jenis secara spesifik. Inko bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sepeduli soal urusan rambut.

Ekspresi wajah Slaine juga terlihat lebih tentram, lebih berkecukupan. Ia mulai menyahuti pertanyaan-pertanyaan Inaho dengan semangat yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Lebih sering tersenyum, meski sinis dan selalu dimaksudkan untuk mengejek. Di beberapa kesempatan, mereka bahkan bisa bercakap-cakap dengan layak.

Slaine juga lebih rileks di sekitar Inaho, mengendurkan pengawasan dan membiarkan mantan musuhnya itu menangkap momen-momen kelemahannya. Entah karena kepercayaan atau karena ketidakpedulian. Mungkin pengalaman nyaris mati di tangan satu sama lain membuat kemungkinan saling bunuh untuk yang kesekian kali tidak menjadi opsi terburuk.

Inaho masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan; ia tahu sebagian besar hanya akan dijawab oleh kebisuan, sayangnya.

"Sore ini akan ada badai," Slaine tiba-tiba berkata, merobek kesunyian. "Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang sebelum terjebak di antara amukan hujan."

Inaho tahu. Mungkin setelah makan siang. Ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Bukan berarti ia bisa meninggalkan Slaine sendirian.

"Aku perlu mengecek beberapa hal," ia beralasan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah sistem _aldnoah_ di sini akan baik-baik saja selama badai. Alat pelacak yang ada di area perbatasan juga akan dimatikan untuk sementara."

Slaine mengerutkan kening. "Kau khawatir aku akan kabur dan kau memutuskan bahwa lebih baik ada yang mengawasi."

"Kurang-lebih."

"Mengesalkan. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu lebih sering dari beberapa jam sehari."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kau perlu meningkatkan level toleransimu."

Slaine hampir tertawa. Ia berbalik secepat bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman, seketika berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Inaho hendak mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakang, tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadarinya.

"Saat kita pertama kali datang, bukankah sisten _aldnoah_ di dapur belum dinyalakan?"

Slaine berhenti di ambang pintu, berubah kaku.

Inaho mengangkat kepala. "Slaine- _san_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Slaine- _san_ , kau perlu menjawab. Jika ternyata ada sesuatu mengenai hak aktivasi _aldnoah_ yang belum kami ketahui, kami perlu melakukan investigasi karena manusia Bumi—"

"Hadiah," Slaine memotong, terdengar berduka, "hadiah dari seseorang."

Tanpa menjelaskan, ia meninggalkan dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Badai datang lebih cepat dari dugaan. Ketika Slaine baru mulai beranjak dari tempat favoritnya di sudut perpustakaan untuk memasak makan siang, angin telah menebarkan dedaunan dan rumput mati di seluruh penjuru halaman. Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun, deras mengetuk tiap kaca jendela. Inaho memeriksa dapur dan listrik—sistem _aldnoah_ masih berfungsi, meski tegangan yang dihasilkan tidak mencapai ekspetasi normal.

Slaine melirik sekilas ke arah kompor. "Tidak bisa memasak sesuatu yang rumit. Keberatan dengan pasta?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa masih ada saus tersisa?"

"Cukup untuk dua porsi," Slaine menjawab setelah mengecek rak di atas wastafel. Ia mengambil satu kotak pasta yang masih terbungkus rapat.

Slaine memasak dalam keheningan yang sama seperti ketika sarapan, tapi kini diselumuti oleh euforia badai. Inaho berdiri di dekat jendela, mengamati keadaan di luar. Baru tengah hari, tapi langit sudah begitu gelap. Angin membawa begitu banyak tumbuhan sekarat yang menari di udara.

"Indah."

Inaho berbalik. "Indah?"

"Badai. Di Vers, yang ada hanya debu, pasir, dan batu. Kami menutup semua pintu dan menyalakan _aldnoah_ untuk melindungi setiap bangunan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat; hanya pusaran hitam." Ia mengangguk ke arah jendela. "Di sini, ada air. Bahkan tumbuhan mati bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Hujan adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri."

Inaho membiarkan tirai menyembunyikan kembali jendela, bertanya, "Apa kau menyukai Bumi, Slaine- _san_?"

Slaine tertawa getir. "Tidak, tapi Bumi mempunyai segala hal yang sangat kuinginkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore dilewati dengan lebih banyak jam di perpustakaan. Slaine telah menyelesaikan semua seri Les Miserables (sekali lagi) dan mungkin bosan, karena ia bergerak untuk mencari bahan bacaan lainnya. Inaho mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan informasi di internet tapi seperti biasa, perhatiannya teralihkan sebelum ia sempat memproses apapun yang ia dapatkan.

Malam datang tanpa disadari karena badai masih terus berkecamuk. Slaine memasak makan malan dan mereka makan di dapur dalam keheningan serupa. Sekitar pukul delapan, ia mulai mengecek setiap pintu dan jendela, memastikan kunci terpasang. Inaho mengira ia akan naik ke lantai dua dan langsung tidur, tapi Slaine justru kembali lagi ke perpustakaan.

Dapur. Kamar. Perpustakaan. Tidak terlihat seperti dunia yang cukup luas untuk dijelajah.

Di perpustakaan, Slaine sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas ketika Inaho masuk, dan langsung menyingkirkannya seketika.

"Kau akan menginap," ia berkata dengan nada menuduh.

"Badainya masih belum reda."

Ekspresi wajah Slaine masam, tapi dia tidak menekan lebih lanjut.

"Rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar kosong," Inaho menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "dan aku ingat ada kantong tidur cadangan. Semua ruangan di rumah ini memiliki penghangat bersumber daya _aldnoah_."

"Oh." Kerut di kening Slaine memudar. "Itu menjelaskan kotak-kotak baja yang tidak pernah kulihat di Vers."

Inaho mengangguk. "Satu dari banyak inovasi yang diciptakan dengan tenaga _aldnoah_."

"Pembawa kehancuran," Slaine memotong tajam. "Kau bisa berkata bahwa adil bagi semua orang untuk memiliki hak aktivasi _aldnoah_. Meski pendapatku serupa, tidak berarti perang tidak akan muncul lagi. Selain itu," ia meremas kertas di tangannya, "kalian belum menemukan cara untuk memberi semua orang hak aktivasi, 'kan?"

"Belum," Inaho mengerutkan kening, curiga, "Seylum- _san_ tidak begitu paham pada ap yang terjadi padaku."

"Apa teorimu?"

"Kontak fisik intim. Namun bahkan jika itu benar, tidak bisa dijadikan solusi. Seylum- _san_ tidak mungkin menerima CPR dari semua—Slaine- _san_? Apa kau sedang tertawa?"

Slaine mengibaskan satu tangan, berpaling untuk menghindari tatapan mata Inaho. Tangannya yang lain membekap mulut. Ia _memang_ terlihat sedang tertawa.

Inaho memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai Slaine yang sedang tertawa.

…

Tidak. Tunggu.

Itu juga terdengar salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berangkat tidur pukul sepuluh—atau paling tidak Inaho pikir Slaine naik ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sang tahanan tidak terlihat mengantuk. Inaho menunggu sampai ia yakin Slaine tidak akan keluar lagi dari kamarnya sebelum ia sendiri membuka pintu kamar di sebelahnya dengan serangkaian anak kunci. Ia baru saja menyalakan lampu ketika sebuah suara bergema:

"Kantong tidur? Yang benar saja."

Inaho berbalik dan, secara refleks, nyaris berhasil menyerang Slaine jika saja sang calon korban tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang lebih baik darinya. Slaine terlihat dingin saat ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Inaho, matanya terpaku pada setiap pergerakan yang Inaho coba lakukan untuk melepaskan diri.

Inaho menyipit, "Kau belum tidur."

"Aku belum tidur," Slaine membenarkan, menambahkan tenaga pada cengkeramnnya, lalu menarik Inaho mendekat, menahan kedua tangan Inaho di belakang punggung, mengunci kemungkinan meloloskan diri. "Kamar kosong dan kantong tidur. Aku tidak melihat apapun yang terlihat seperti kantong tidur di sini."

Ruangan di hadapan mereka tidak seprimitif bagian lain rumah, justru lebih canggih dari teknologi yang diterapkan di dapur. Ada deretan komputer yang masing-masing layarnya memuat tampilan setiap bagian rumah yang berbeda, bahkan beberapa memperlihatkan area perbatasan, meski kabur karena terpaan hujan. Slaine melihat dirinya sendiri di tiga layar dan ekspresinya menggelap seketika.

"CCTV," ia mendesis. "Di semua ruangan, bahkan juga koridor." Slaine menekan pergelangan tangan Inaho lebih keras, membuat sanderanya mengernyit menahan rasa sakit. "Dan kaubilang ini rumah?"

"Pengasingan," Inaho mengoreksi, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, sebenarnya bukan. Namun dalam satu arti, benar."

Slaine mengerutkan kening. "Aku benci saat kau mulai bicara seolah aku mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan."

"Penjara—" Inaho menarik napas, lalu memulai lagi. "Beberapa bulan lalu, Seylum- _san_ memberi mandat untuk membebaskanmu. Markas Pusat tidak menyetujui keputusan itu. Mereka ingin kau mati, jadi aku terpaksa mengambil langkah drastis."

Slaine tertawa mencemooh. Inaho tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya. Dia juga berkorban dalam hal ini.

"Aku membeli rumah ini segera setelah mendapatkan izin dan memodifikasi beberapa bagian. Dapur, dan kamar ini. Aku mengisi perpustakaan dengan semua buku yang bisa kudapat karena informasi di internet terlalu berbahaya jika jatuh ke tanganmu. Aku mundur dari pekerjaanku di militer dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pengawasmu."

Cengkeraman Slaine melonggar dan Inaho membebaskan diri. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, seluruh otot di tubuh tegang, siap menerkam kapanpun firasat akan diserang menghantam.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tidak ada perbedaan bahkan jika kau tahu. Sisa hidupmu akan tetap berada dalam pengawasan."

"Kotak baja… penghangat ruangan… aku kira di dalamnya ada CCTV?"

Inaho menggeser tumpuan kakinya sedikit ke kiri. "Benar, tapi aku baru berniat memeriksa CCTV-nya hari ini."

Slaine mendengus, tidak percaya. Semua kegiatannya selama di rumah ini— _hah_! Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa petinggi UFE pasti menanamkan lebih dari sekedar alat pelacak di perbatasan hutan.

"Ini negosiasi. Putri—Ratu Asseylum menginginkan aku untuk hidup dengan dengan nyaman sementara UFE tidak ingin melepaskanku dari pengawasan."

Inaho mengangguk. "Kesepakatan yang bagus."

"Brengsek!" Slaine mengumpat. "Kenapa, sekali lagi, kau tidak membunuhku saja?!"

"Seylum- _san_ ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau bisa bilang aku mati atas keinginanku sendiri. Pertempuran terakhir di Markas Bulan—"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau mati."

Slaine terdiam dan mereka berdua terpaku. Inaho tidak berani bergerak; rasanya sesuatu akan terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka bergerak. Mungkin baku hantam. Atau mungkin Slaine akan berbalik meninggalkannya. Di luar badai mereda, tinggal gerimis mengetuk ringan tiap jendela. Satu lampu di teras depan mati; Inaho perlu memeriksanya lain kali.

Akhirnya Slaine membuka mulut. "Kau… apa?"

Inaho mengerjap. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati," ia mengulangi tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku dengar, tapi… kenapa?"

"Kamar di samping kamar CCTV ini—itu kamarku. Aku berniat tinggal di sini sejak awal, tapi ternyata butuh lebih banyak persiapan. Barang-barangku ada di mobil. Aku bermaksud memberitahumu hari ini," Inaho menjelaskan, "tapi suasana hatimu terlihat buruk."

Slaine memperdengarkan suara tercekik pelan, melotot padanya. Dia tidak punya apapun untuk dikatakan lagi.

"Slaine- _san_ ," Inaho menekankan, "aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu."

Itu mimpi buruk Slaine yang paling mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tidak tidur malam itu. Slaine menolak untuk kembali ke kamarnya, khawatir jika Inaho kembali menyelinap ke ruang CCTV untuk mengawasinya. Mereka berdebat lebih banyak lagi dan akhirnya duduk bersisian di koridor, bersandar pada dinding.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran. Slaine tanpa sadar menyenandungkan melodi rendah dalam bahasa yang tidak Inaho kenali. Mungkin Norwegia—entah kenapa, Inaho berpikir dari sanalah Slaine berasal, sebelum takdir membawanya kepada Kerajaan Vers. Atau bisa jadi itu sebuah lagu dari Mars, yang diajarkan Asseylum kepada teman terbaiknya. Inaho pikir persentase kemungkinan kedua lebih besar. Slaine pernah bercerita bahwa dia nyaris tidak mengingat apa-apa dari masa kecilnya di Bumi, selain yang telah diajarkannya kepada sang putri—ratu.

Dua kali Slaine mengulang lagu yang sama dan ketika ia memulai pengulangan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, jemari Inaho mengetuk lantai berpapan dalam tempo serupa. Slaine meliriknya tapi tetap tak mengacuhkan, justru menaikkan volume suara, memperjelas pelafalan lirik.

Satu lagu berakhir. Mereka kembali membisu.

Inaho tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia telah membeberkan apa yang sekiranya diperlukan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dikatakan. Bahkan jika Slaine menolak kehadiran Inaho, ia tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula secara hukum Inaho-lah sang pemilik rumah.

Slaine tahu, karena itu dia menyerah. "Ada yang lebih buruk dari ini," ia menghela napas. "Paling tidak tempat ini lebih terasa seperti rumah."

Inaho nyaris menghembuskan napas lega. "Besok pagi aku akan membawa barang-barangku masuk."

"Kau akan tetap jadi kurir makanan."

"Tidak ada opsi lain yang lebih efisien."

"Apa Yang Mulia tahu tentang rumah ini?"

"Aku hanya memberikan sebagian kecil informasi."

"Sangat seperti kau," Slaine memiring kepala, tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Itu pilihan terbaik."

Segala hal tentang hidup Slaine dimaksudkan untuk menjadi pilihan terbaik. Ia membiarkan dirinya disiksa karena itu pilihan terbaik untuk melindungi Asseylum. Ia menipu semua prajurit Vers karena itu pilihan terbaik untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Ia membiarkan Saazbaum mati karena itu pilihan terbaik demi rencananya. Ia memilih menyerah karena itu pilihan terbaik untuk memberikan para pengikutnya kehidupan baru.

Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah menjadi pilihan terbaiknya adalah untuk tetap hidup, karena itu menyakitkan. Juga memalukan, untuk menyerah di tangan Inaho dan menerima rasa ibanya.

Tiba-tiba Inaho berkata, "Aku tidak menganggapmu lemah." Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap mata Slaine yang melebar terkejut. "Tidak ada yang menganggapmu lemah."

Slaine terlihat tidak paham, maka Inaho melanjutkan.

"Jika kau pikir menyerah dan bersembunyi di tempat ini adalah tanda kelemahan, kau salah. Bila kau bunuh diri, aku akan menganggapmu lemah. Namun sudah dua tahun dan kau terus memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Itu berarti kau masih punya kekuatan untuk hidup."

"Bukankah seharusnya itu berarti aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri?"

Inaho mendesah. "Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Apa yang tidak aku—"

"Aku melihatmu. Dua tahun ini, dan sebelum itu. Kau berubah, itu benar. Kau membenci, aku tidak menyalahkan. Namun di atas itu semua, kau hidup. Kau hidup dan itu adalah alasan utama mengapa aku tidak menginginkanmu mati."

Slaine mendengus. "Kau menjatuhkan pesawatku ke laut."

"Aku percaya kau akan selamat."

"Kau menodongkan pistolmu padaku—lebih dari sekali."

"Hanya untuk mencegahmu membunuhku."

"Jika Putri—" Slaine berhenti, menggertakkan gigi. "Jika _**Asseylum**_ tidak memintamu untuk mengampuniku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Inaho tidak berkedip. Pertanyaan itu telah sering ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Jika bukan karena Asseylum, apakah ia akan tetap menganggap seorang Slaine Troyard menarik? Mungkin ya. Namun meski begitu, mereka tetap terhubung melalui Asseylum. Apabila satu variabel itu dihapus, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?

Mudah. Salah satu dari mereka harus mati.

Slaine pasti bisa membaca pikirannya, karena ia menghela napas dan memalingkan wajah. "Lupakan saja," ia berkata, menggelengkan kepala. "Lupakan saja. Tidak ada gunanya. Asseylum memintamu membiarkanku hidup. Kau melakukannya. Semuanya adalah karena Asseylum."

Itu benar, tapi itu juga salah. Inaho memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakui, untuk menerima kenyataan. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia telah jatuh begitu rendah, mungkin sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Namun sekarang, sudah waktunya bagi Slaine untuk mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

Ditariknya Slaine mendekat dengan cengkeraman pada lengan atas. Sang tahanan mengangkat wajahnya, kedua alis bertaut. Kemudian ekspresi berubah kaku.

"Kaizuka," ia mendesis, "jangan berani-berani—"

Namun sayangnya, Inaho berani. Ia telah menghadapi banyak tantangan sebelumnya, sempat mempertaruhkan segalanya. Dan sekarang, ia merasa tak ada hal lain yang patut untuk dipertahankan.

Selain Slaine.

Maka Inaho menghapus batas di antara mereka, menelan tiap umpatan yang hendak dilontarkan, dan memaksa Slaine untuk tenggelam.

Ia menutup mata dan berbisik, _Karenamu_.

Mulai dari saat ini, hanya untuk Slaine.

* * *

 **A/N: Screw all of this.**


End file.
